Fluff 'N Stuff
by bashfuljen03
Summary: Will and Emma spend a weekend together. Chapter 9 rating T/M-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, folks. This is a story that's been sitting on my computer for awhile. This is actually the first thing I ever wrote (before my Emails ficlet). I've gotten a couple of people to read this (You know who you are and thank you!) and I've gotten pretty positive reviews, so I have finally summoned up the courage to post. Just a few things though: The title of the fic was just a place filler until I could come up with something better, but I decided I liked it too much to change. This fic has no plot to speak of. Just Wemma enjoying a weekend together.

**Fluff 'N Stuff**

Will and Emma had been dating for awhile, though the journey to get to that point in their relationship seemed to have taken forever. Between Will and his divorce and Emma's annulment catastrophe, their timing finally fell into sync. They were together, at last.

Will was there when Emma had no one else. He was her rock when her life was falling apart. He supported her like a best friend should and would do. He knew he had made mistakes before when it came to her, but he vowed to never fail her again. He only knew he loved her; that he would do anything for her, even if it meant being friends. He just had to have her in his life, somehow.

Will never made a move and let Emma set the pace and was content to let it stand at that. Luckily, after some time, they decided to try the dating thing again. So far it had been great. Slow, but great. They were finally able to spend as much time as they wanted together without fear, guilt, or prying eyes.

At school, they spent their planning periods and lunch together; after school, they would spend at one of their apartments having dinner, watching movies, playing board games, grading papers (Emma liked to help), or cuddling on the couch talking.

Will urged and encouraged Emma to seek a therapist after her break up with Carl. He knew he could only do so much and he knew Emma needed a professional to help with her OCD and anxiety issues. She needed someone she could confide in that could offer an unbiased opinion and offer insight without judgment. He helped her find one that she liked and suited her needs.

Emma had been going once a week for three months and Will was happy to see a vast improvement in her behavior. Emma had told him many times she couldn't believe she waited so long to seek help. She can touch doors, shake people's hands, and eat food without scouring it first. She still has difficulty eating at unknown restaurants and leaving places messy or untidy, but she was working on it.

Her determination to get better delighted Will and he had never been more proud of her accomplishments. She could have her pick of many men and she chose _him_; that alone made Will forever grateful. He knew she had so much to offer and he's lucky enough to be the one to reap the benefits.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night; a night neither of them had activities after school. No glee club practice, no therapy session, no SAT prep, nothing. They had been looking forward to this day all week. They hadn't decided what they were going to do, only to meet at Will's after school sometime and they'd figure it out.

Emma arrived at his apartment a little past 5 o'clock, after she had gone home and changed into something more comfortable and casual than her usual school get up. She knew Will enjoyed it when she wore jeans. She could tell by the way he stared at her when she wore them. No doubt looking at the way they conformed to her body. He had never said anything, but she could tell by the look in his eyes and that gave her confidence to wear them as much as possible. She loved that he made her feel sexy, even if it was only jeans.

She knocked quietly on the door and he opened it seconds later. He had seen her hundreds of times before, but she still took his breath away, especially when she dressed casually. Don't get him wrong, he did like Emma's school wardrobe, but her casual wear was much more appealing to him, less professional.

He gave her one of his breathtaking toothy smiles and said, "Hey, Sweetheart. Come on in. You know you don't have to knock."

"Habit, sorry," she responded. "I didn't know what we were going to do, so I didn't know what to wear. I hope this is alright?" She knew damn well it was and she smiled to herself. Or so, she thought it was to herself.

"What are you smiling so smugly about?" Will asked curiously.

"Uh. Nothing. I wasn't smiling."

"Yes, you were. You're a horrible liar, Emma," Will said with a chuckle. "You're lucky I find your stuttering charming. So fess up, what is it?"

"I…..I didn't mean for you to see that. I didn't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable. I know you often walk on eggshells around me to spare my feelings so I just opted to not say anything. But I digress," she said as she took a breath, "I know you like it when I wear jeans. I can see it in your eyes and the way you always seem to stop breathing for a few seconds and I think it's sexy as hell." She could feel her face heating up from embarrassment. She hadn't meant for that last bit to come out, but at least she was being perfectly honest with him; a step in the right direction, according to her therapist.

Will looked at her in awe, his eyes wide and his mouth partially opened. He was speechless.

"Will?"

"Umm...I...uh, didn't know I was so transparent. I'm sorry. You are very astute," he said, finally thinking coherently again. "I'm glad you said something. Now I don't have to hide my feelings on that in fear of making _you_ feel awkward or uncomfortable," he finished with a wink.

Emma smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" he said, delighted.

"Just really happy to be here with you," she answered sincerely.

"Me too," he agreed. "And, by the way, those jeans are very, very, nice."

All Emma could do was smile. He made her feel incredible.

"Do you have any suggestions on what to do tonight? Anything you want to do?" Will asked.

"No, not particularly. We can go out, stay in; doesn't matter to me. What about you?"

He laughed, "Same here."

She laughed too. Then Will spoke, "I do have something that needs to be done that I keep putting off. You'd be the perfect little helper."

"What?" Emma asked intrigued.

"You know how hard I've been trying to make this apartment mine since the divorce? I know it's been awhile, but I decided to turn Terri's craft room into my office. I could really use some help with decorating and setting it up. I have been so busy lately that I haven't even had a chance to do anything to the room. But I fully understand if you don't want to take part in any of it. I can always do it later."

"I would love to help you. I think it's sweet that you want my opinion and input in your home," she replied.

"You always have to find the positive in everything, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't be a very good counselor if I didn't, would I?" she teased back.

"Touché," he replied.

"So, let's see this room and what we can do. I'm glad I dressed comfortably!"

Will was too. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to the spare room. He opened the door and the room was nearly deserted with just a few boxes scattered about. There was a desk, chair, and a bookshelf that had yet to be assembled sitting in a corner.

"As you can see I haven't done anything but buy some things to put in here."

"Where should we start?" she asked, eagerly.

"How about we start with the desk? It's the biggest piece and most difficult. I have a feeling you'd make a good assistant. You help with instructions and organizing the pieces and I'll put it together. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied, beaming.

Will opened the box and handed Emma the instructions, then he removed the wood pieces and the bag of screws, nuts, and bolts. Emma took the bag and start separating the accessories by piece and size. He knew she would be good with this.

An hour later, the desk was nearly complete. Had she not been there to help, it would have taken him ages to assemble since he didn't have to stop every few minutes to read the next step in the directions. Emma was there to tell him exactly what to do and what pieces he needed. All he had to do now was turn it over and find a place to put it.

"Where do you think I should put it?" he asked her.

"Well, considering it is a corner desk, your options are limited. You can't do this corner because there is a closest. How about that corner to your left, beside that window? It would give you a nice view of the neighborhood."

"That's perfect."

Will walked over to the corner and started moving the boxes out of the way so he could put the desk there. Emma came over and helped him.

"I like it," he said after he stood back to look at the view.

"Me too."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she responded. She'd do anything for this man.

A couple of hours later, boxes unloaded, furniture in place, and Will's computer set up, they were finally finished.

"Well, that's the last of it," Emma said as she straightened the picture of Will and the glee club on his desk.

"Yep, sure is. I can't thank you enough for your help. It looks really great."

"It's no problem. I enjoyed every moment of it. You know how much I love organization."

The task took longer than expected and ruined the thought of getting some dinner somewhere in town, unless it was a greasy fast food joint and Will knew hell hadn't frozen over. Thankfully, he stopped by the grocery store on his way home and grabbed a few things for the weekend.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving!" she replied.

"I was going to suggest going some place, but it's a little too late for that, that is, if one wants quality. I bought some fresh fruit and vegetables this afternoon before I got home. How about a salad?"

"Sounds fantastic."

Emma thought it was very sweet that he went out of his way to buy food with her in mind. She knew he usually didn't eat the foods _she_ considered a necessity. He never brought fruit and vegetables for lunch at school, so she thought that it was considerate that he thought of her when he went to the grocery store; that he wanted food in his home that she could eat, even if she didn't live there. It's the little things like that that made her love him that much more.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner they decided to watch a movie, but it didn't take long before Emma fell asleep. The movie had ended half an hour ago, so Will was catching up on the latest scores on ESPN. She was so sweet cuddled up next to him and he didn't want to wake her. He was content to stay like that all night if it came down to it.

He was stroking her arm when he felt her waking up. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep.

"Hi, there," he said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry, Will."

"What?" he questioned. "It's fine. No harm done. You don't have to apologize for being tired. Besides, you're too adorable when you sleep."

She blushed and averted the subject, "What time is it?"

"Just past midnight."

"Oh, wow. I really should be heading out," she responded removing herself from his side and off the couch. As soon as she stood up she knew she didn't really want to leave his side. His warmth was so comforting and felt…..right.

"Emma, stay with me tonight."

She was taken back by the question and didn't answer immediately. She wasn't even sure she heard him right. "Umm, what?" she asked.

"Stay here, with me, tonight," he repeated putting emphasis on each couple of words.

"Will, I don't..." she said as her anxiety settled in, but Will interjected.

"Just sleep, Emma, I promise. You know I'd never do anything you weren't ready for. It's just late and you're tired. Why not?"

"Well, I don't have any clothes or my toothbrush."

"Taken care of," he said. "I have an extra toothbrush. Don't worry, it's new and still in its package. As for clothing, I'm sure I have something you can sleep in, that is also clean."

Will really wanted her to stay. He wanted to take their relationship up another level and he felt she was ready. They had spent so much time together over the last few months and they had never done more than cuddle on the couch with a little light making out. Not that he didn't enjoy every second of it, he just really wanted something more. But her silence told him he was obviously wrong.

"I'm sorry I pushed. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position. I'll walk you to your car." He retrieved her purse and cell phone and was walking to the door when he realized she hadn't followed him. He turned around and she was still standing in the same spot.

"Emma..."

"I'm sorry, _again_, Will. You know me and my mind. It processes things a million times over and you really threw me there. I wasn't expecting that, at all."

"Emma..." he started, but she didn't let him complete his sentence.

"Please, let me finish. I _want_ to. I'm just not sure I can without my anxiety taking over and I don't want to do that to you, Will. I know it sounds stupid, but my head and heart are always in conflict. My mind wants to do what is safe and my heart wants to do what feels good."

"Emma, you've made such progress in therapy and wasn't it you that said that unexpected situations are vital in coping with your anxiety? I really do think you can do this and I'll be here every step of the way. And if you really think about it, it isn't much different than what we were just doing on the couch. The only difference is, we'll be in my bed."

That was what worried her the most; his bed. She knew he was right, though. She had been making progress and she needed to test the waters, so to speak. She knew having Will there with her during this would make it easier, for sure. He'd never intentionally do anything to cause her to worry.

"Will, it pains me that I can't be the normal girlfriend to you; to not be able to do things typical couples do everyday. I hate that something as simple as staying over has to be a huge to-do with me. I want to be able to do this. You're such an amazing guy and you give and give and all I do is take and take. This should be an equal partnership, but I tend to delegate everything and that's not right. I want to do this, not only for myself, but for you." She felt better now that she got that off her chest. If she didn't move forward now, she was afraid she never would. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and knew this would eventually come up, but it still didn't make it easier to deal with.

"Em, everyone has hiccups and hang ups, some are just different than others. You have to realize that just being you is all I want. It's all I ever wanted and all I need, quirks and all. I'm not asking for a normal relationship, I'm only asking for you. So what if we've never even slept in the same bed? I've been perfectly fine with the way our relationship has progressed. I just really thought it sounded like a good idea. I want you to do what feels right and nothing more."

At this pointed they were standing within arm's length of each other and Will reached down and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her palm. "I love you, Emma Pillsbury, and I'd be honored if you'd stay with me tonight, to allow me to hold you close, and to wake up next to you."

Emma looked up and saw the love radiating from his eyes. "I love you, too. Yes, I'll stay with you tonight."

"Yes?" Will questioned and when he saw her nod he smiled and said, "Yes!" again, but with enthusiasm. He captured her into his arms for the biggest hug ever, clearly lifting her off the floor.

**AN: **Is it cheesy enough, yet?


	4. Chapter 4

When they pulled apart he led her to his room. Once inside he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. "How about this one?" It was an old McKinley High t-shirt.

"It's perfect."

"I can find a pair of pajama bottoms with a drawstring too, if you'd like?" He was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

She nodded and he opened another drawer and produced a pair. He handed the clothing to her and said, "The toothbrush is in the cabinet."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. "You've thought of everything."

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It was time for a mental pep talk. _You can do this. You can do this. This is Will you're talking about, right? The man you love. The man you've waited so long to be with. He loves and adores you. You can do this. _She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled. _I want this. I want to be closer to him. I want to wake up next to the man I love._

She stripped down and put on the McKinley shirt. She loved the feel of it on her skin. It smelled of Will and she loved his smell. She decided to forgo the pajama bottoms because the shirt was long enough and it wasn't too cool. When she exited the bathroom she saw Will, with his back faced towards her, getting a shirt out of his drawer for himself. All he was wearing was a pair of striped pajama pants. She was looking at his back for practically the first time. His smooth, muscular, toned back. Her heart skipped a beat and she whimpered. She was hoping he hadn't heard that.

Will turned around at what sounded like a small moan. When he did, his jaw dropped immediately. Emma was standing in from of him with just the t-shirt on. He had seen her legs many times before, but never _that_ much and never in this kind of context.

They both realized they were staring and finally Emma said, "I was afraid I'd get too hot in the pants and when I'm at home, I usually sleep in an old t-shirt or nightgown anyways."

"Oh, that's fine. Whatever makes you comfortable." If only she knew how much she was teasing him. It dawned on him then that two could play that game. "I usually sleep with no shirt, myself."

"By all means. Don't let me stop you," she said looking at her feet, her modestly getting the best of her.

Will excused himself to go brush his teeth while Emma placed her clothes on the top of his dresser and returned his pajama pants back to its rightful drawer. She couldn't get over the fact that he was just in the other room without a shirt on. She wasn't sure if she could handle it_. _Emma didn't know what she did to deserve this man, but she did promise, then and there, to be eternally grateful.

Will walked back into the room, interrupting her train of thought, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure. Hmm, which side of the bed do you like?" she asked. For her it didn't matter since she was already in an unfamiliar place, uncharted territory.

"Whichever side you don't want. I've been sleeping in the middle since I've been alone."

"Well, I'll take this side," she gestured to the right side since that was the closest to her.

"Excellent choice. I'll take the left," he said with a wink. He was desperately trying to lighten the mood to help lessen her nervousness.

Emma slowly walked over to the bed, very hesitant about climbing in. This was Will's bed she kept telling herself. She had often thought about this moment, but nothing had repaired her for real life. She was terrified. Maybe she wasn't ready?

Will had already gotten into the bed and pulled the blankets up around him, but he noticed she hadn't moved from the other side of the bed. "It's okay, sweetheart. I don't bite."

"I know...I think I might be getting cold feet," she whispered, ashamed. "Talk me out of it."

"Hey, now..." Will responded, sliding to her end of the bed. He was sitting with his feet on the floor. He took her hand and glided her so she was standing between his legs. "It's okay to be nervous, but I promise once you get in, it'll all go away. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, Will," she said adamantly.

"Okay, then. Come on," he said sliding back onto the bed bringing her with him.

When she was finally in the bed, she gave herself a mental pat on the back. She knew she overreacted and he was right. Everything was alright. She was alright.

Will had secured the blanket over them as they lay facing each other. They weren't very close, though; Will on the left, Emma on the right. With a queen size bed, that left a lot of unused space.

"You said you trust me, right?"

"Yes," Emma said, her curiosity peaking.

"Trust me to try something else?" he asked. She nodded and he reached over and grabbed her hip and slid her over to him, against his chest. She gasped. "Now, I can hold you. And vice versa if you want," he concluded teasingly.

Emma stared into his twinkling eyes and knew she'd never be able to deny him anything. She loved him so much. She reached over and laid her arm over his stomach. He felt so good and smelled heavenly. His entire body was intoxicating. So _Will. _Why had she wanted so long?

"This is nice," she said.

"You have no idea," Will responded with a quick peck on her forehead.

"Thank you for this wonderful day."

"Ha, you're welcome. But it was just furniture," he responded sarcastically.

They laid together in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. They both were just enjoying the new feeling of togetherness. Their relationship had taken another step in the right direction.

Will could smell her hair. It was invigorating, so refreshing. Most people loved Emma's eyes, not that he didn't, but he loved her hair the most. It was naturally red with no chemicals added to give it an assumed appearance. Though, he wondered, "Is your hair naturally straight?"

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "Very lifeless; that is why I use a curling iron so often, unlike your perfectly wavy locks."

"I don't know about perfect..." he responded. "Once I buzzed it all off. It was quite interesting. A lot of people hated it, so I grew it back out."

"I think your hair style is very handsome. No need to change it. I bet the ladies love it," she teased.

"Well, I only care if one lady does," he said solemnly.

Emma's heart skipped a beat. She knew how Will felt about her, but it still caught her by surprise when he said things like that. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the way he makes her feel. She was certain she didn't want to. It was a feeling like no other.

Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms, neither one knowing who fell asleep first.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later Emma woke up and knew immediately she was out of place. She wasn't in her bed, in her apartment, and alone. When she felt the warmth against her back it all came back to her. _Will._ She smiled then chastised herself for being paranoid.

They had both turned over in their sleep and now were back against back. Emma turned over and snuggled up close to Will, spooning him. She couldn't help but stare at his back. She ran her hand over his shoulder down to his hip. _Wow._ She knew she'd better stop or he would wake up and then she'd have some explaining to do. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

A couple more hours passed when Will woke up. He felt a small frame against his back and there was a beautiful pale arm wrapped around him. His heart swelled when he realized she must have done that at some point during the night. He linked his hand with hers and turned over so he could face her, never losing grip on her hand. He brought their hands up and he kissed her knuckles. He watched her sleep for the longest time, never wanting to leave this place where he was at, at that moment in his life. She looked so peaceful in slumber. He wondered if she was dreaming something pleasant, because of the smile on her face.

When Will awoke again, it was daylight. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and when he finally adjusted to his surroundings, there were two big brown eyes staring back at him. He smiled. 

"Good morning, handsome," she said. Emma had been watching him sleep for the last half hour. It was very entertaining, especially when he made little noises.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Same," Will responded with the smile still on his face.

"You make the most adorable noises when you sleep, you know," she told him.

"Oh God, how long have you been awake?"

"Not very long, but long enough to know you talk in your sleep," she said teasing him. She never ceased the opportunity to joke with him.

"You think that's funny?" Will questioned.

"Oh, yes. Very much so."

"I'll give you something to laugh about then." Will proceeded to crawl on top of her and tickle her sides. She kicked and squirmed, laughing all the while.

"Will! Stop it!" she giggled out.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," he said while he continued his assault on her ribcage. He didn't let it go unnoticed when her shirt rose up and revealed her purple bikini underwear. His breath caught.

"Will!" she said laughing.

He finally stopped and rolled over to her side and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"That was so not funny," she said.

"If you say so. Those weren't exactly screams of terror escaping those luscious lips of yours."

"William Schuester!" she said while she slapped him playfully on the shoulder again. She loved when he teased her too. He looked at her coyly and winked at her.

"Oh, and purple is definitely your color," he said nonchalantly.

Emma was confused for a moment because her shirt was gray. Then she turned beet red when she realized what he was talking about. She tried to bury her face, but Will caught her hand and said, "Emma, I was only teasing you. No need to get embarrassed," he laughed at her bashfulness.

"Sorry, Will. This is all just so new to me."

"I know, sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

But Emma decided a kiss on the forehead wouldn't suffice, so she grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers. It started as a simple and chaste kiss then grew more passionate. She decided to give something a try; something her and Will had never actually done before: French kiss. She brought her tongue through her lips and ran it over his bottom lip asking for entrance. Will groaned deep into his throat and let her tongue slip into his mouth.

They both weren't prepared for the fireworks; the spark that went off. They were astounded at what they had been missing. When they finally pulled apart, they both gazed at each other in shock and in awe. What they had just experienced was simply magnificent.

"Wow," Emma stated, breathlessly.

"Wow, indeed," Will responded equally out of breath. "Now I'm embarrassed. That was so hot, Emma. I'm going to need a cold shower."

Emma turned red, but had an accomplished look on her face.

"I'm serious," Will said. "You want to go first or me?"

"Go ahead, I'll wait," she answered.

While Will took his shower Emma laid in bed reflecting on her journey to this moment. Sure, it had been a bit rough at times, but the old adage says good things come to those who wait. Boy, did she wait. She waited years. That's one con about loving a married man. But now they were together and Emma had never been happier in her entire life. All those years of adulation from afar and fantasy held nothing to the real thing. She smiled and Will walked out of the adjoining bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, drying his hair.

"You're turn," he said interrupting her thoughts.

"Could I borrow some more clothes?" she smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot. I'll leave some on the bed for you."

"Thanks, Will."

"Anytime, Em, " he responded.

After Emma entered the bathroom, Will made up the bed and left her a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. They would be big on her, but at least she'd be comfortable. He knew they'd be sexy on her, as well. He looked forward to seeing her in more of his clothing. He left the bedroom to start the coffee.

When Emma exited the bathroom she noticed he had made the bed. She never figured Will to be one to make his bed daily. Then again, he could have been doing it to impress her; she didn't know. Either way, it worked.

She grabbed the pants and hoodie and slipped them on. They were big, but they were his. This was something she could get used to, too. She retrieved her clothes and headed towards the door when Will knocked.

"Are you decent?"

She laughed and opened the door. What he saw made his breath catch. He had never seen Emma without make-up. He could actually see the sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her eyes seem even bigger without all the eye make-up. She looked silly in his baggy clothes and a towel wrapped around her head, but he loved it all the same. He stored that image in his head for keeps. She was so damn cute.

"Can I borrow your washer?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Sorry I didn't think about that earlier."

"It's okay. I didn't think of it either. I think the hoodie and sweat pants are very becoming on me, anyways. A perfect fit," she joked, sarcastically.

"You have _no_ idea," he replied.

He led her to his laundry room and showed her the different washing options and how to start it. He left her to go back to check on the coffee. She threw her clothes in and hit the appropriate button. She removed the towel from her head and tossed it into the hamper behind her then headed towards the smell.

When she walked into the kitchen Will was pulling two cups from the cabinet.

"Mmm, smells good," she said.

He handed her a cup then opened the cabinet and handed her the non-dairy creamer, with a wink.

"You remember?" she asked him.

"Emma, we've known each other for years. How much of that time was spent in the faculty lounge?"

"True, but still, no one ever pays any attention to me," she stated.

"I have and I do," he responded firmly.

She pushed up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks _again_," she said with emphasis on the word.

"You're welcome, again," he responded. "What do you want for breakfast? I have to say I'm limited unless you want some of the fruit from last night. I have cereal, toast, maybe some eggs….."

"Toast is fine," she answered. "Where's the bread? I can do it," she chuckled.

Will pointed to the opposite side of the counter and Emma retrieved a couple of pieces. She slid them into the toaster and Will asked from the refrigerator, "Want anything to put on it?"

"Nah, I like it plain."

Will grabbed the milk and a box of cereal off the top of the refrigerator. He walked around Emma and removed a plate for her toast and a bowl for his cereal.

They made their way to the table and sat down; Will pouring his cereal into his bowl, Emma taking a sip of her coffee.

"Aren't you a little old for Capt'n Crunch?" she laughed.

"Hey, don't hate on the Capt'n!" he mocked offense.

She loved his childish qualities. It was delightful.

Will took the paper off the table and slid out the sports section and handed Emma the rest. He knew she'd enjoy the police reports, especially. They ate and read in silence. It was like they had carried this out many times before. They were being so domesticated and neither seemed to be bothered by that, at all.

When Will finished his cereal he got up and took his bowl and Emma's empty plate to the sink to rinse and put in the dishwasher. He fetched the coffee pot and walked back to the table to refill his cup.

"Need a refill?" he asked her seeing that her cup was also empty.

"Yes, thanks," she responded, sliding her cup towards him.

He filled her mug and returned the coffee pot to its maker. Emma didn't even noticed that he left until he came back holding a hair brush. She thought that was very peculiar, but whatever.

"May I?" he asked.

Will wanted to brush her hair. He'd do just about anything to touch her hair. She looked at him quizzically, but nodded and said, "Sure."

She never knew his love for her hair. Even though they had known each other for years, it was good to know there were still things they had yet to discover about each other, big and small.

He started at the bottom, slowly working his way to the top of head. It was easier to work out the tangles that way.

Emma had never had or let anyone touch her hair before. It felt fantastic. She closed her eyes momentarily and let out a low moan and murmured, "That feels wonderful." He obviously knew what he was doing, she thought.

"When I was young, my mother would beg me to brush her hair. And since I was an only child, I felt guilty and did it for her. She loved it and I found it oddly relaxing."

"I can see why," she responded.

He wasn't ready to stop just yet, even though the brush was flowing smoothly through her hair. He wanted to prolong this enjoyment just a little while longer. So, he asked, "Read anything interesting?"

"The county jail will be shutting down within the month unless they get the building and its conditions up to state code. You wouldn't believe the things they were getting away with. So disgusting," she finished with a shudder.

Will laughed to himself. Only Emma would find that the most intriguing article in the entire paper. He smiled and sat next to her. She turned to him and said, "Thanks, that was lovely."

"My pleasure," he replied. "But, there's just one more thing," he said putting his hands on each side of her temples then running his fingers through her hair down to her neck. He whispered, "So beautiful."

"Now, it's my turn," Emma claimed as she reached over and ran her hands through his curls, her hands taking refuge at the back of his neck. "So beautiful," she repeated.

They gazed into each other eyes, feeling the warmth between their bodies. Emma couldn't take it any longer. She had to feel him, so she brought his head to hers for the inevitable kiss. Just as she was about to bring her lips to his, the sound of the washing machine dinged signifying her clothes were ready for the dryer.

**AN: I hope you all are liking. I think the newspaper bit was pretty funny because I had a similar experience. I was reading a local paper and I made a comment about our county jail to my father and he said, "You would find that the most interesting article in the paper." I can see Emma finding it interesting, too. In my defense, I studied Criminal Justice in college!**

**And for the person who commented that they wanted sex, thanks for the laugh. I'm not sure I can write smut. Reading and writing it are two entirely different things. **


	6. Chapter 6

The sound made them stop their movements. Their faces were just inches apart, both waiting for the other to do or say something. Finally, Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes to gain some composure and said, "I guess one of us should go put your clothes in the dryer."

"In a minute," Emma said, surprising Will and herself. "It seems we have something to finish here first."

Will didn't need to hear anything else before his lips were on hers fast and desperate. Emma returned the momentum, neither being able to get enough of the other. Her hands were in his hair then around his neck; his hands on her shoulders then each side of her face; their tongues in constant battle. When they pulled apart, Will rested his forehead on hers and could only stare into her eyes. The passion between them rendering them speechless.

Emma could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her want to kiss him again. She then realized he was her boyfriend, after all, and she could do this whenever she wanted, anytime she wanted. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, she was certain. So, she took advantage of his closeness and leaned in and kissed him again, her lips anxious for his. He tasted wonderful. Her hands went from his shoulders to his chest. Even though he was wearing a t-shirt, she could still feel his muscled body underneath; she could feel them constricting under her fingers.

When they pulled apart this time, breaths heavy, they could only stare into each other's eyes. All forms of coherent thought flew out the window minutes ago. Never breaking eye contact, Emma gave Will a smile reminiscent of the one after their very first kiss all that time ago in the hallway at school. Had it really been that long ago since he had seen her smile like that?

"I have missed that smile," he confirmed. "The smile that looks like it hurts your cheeks it's so big. Where has it been hiding?"

"Waiting for you, Will. Always for you," she responded in a soft voice only he could hear.

Will leaned in and whispered, "Mine?" before lightly kissing her lips.

"Yours," she responded in kind.

Will cleared his throat and returned to a more proper sitting position in his chair. "I guess we should get those clothes in the dryer, huh?" He felt they needed a little distance or he'd go too far too soon and that was the last thing he wanted to do. They needed to cool down a bit. At the rate they were going, he would have had her in the bedroom within minutes. He knew she wasn't ready for _that_ quite yet.

"I've got it," she told him. She needed a breather. She wasn't sure what had come over her. No, she knew. _He had_. And she wasn't stopping him. She didn't want to stop him. Or herself, for that matter. Had she really been that bold? She knew her therapist would be very proud of her on her next visit. She was conquering her fears tenfold.

When Emma returned, Will was no longer in the kitchen. "Will?"

"In here," he responded. He had moved to the living room. When Emma walked in, she saw him sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning over the coffee table, sorting through papers. She sat beside him on the couch and asked, "Papers or tests?"

"Tests. I made the mistake of having exams in all my classes the same day _then_ promising them I'd have them graded by Monday."

Emma laughed, "Why did you do that?"

"I figured my weekend would be wide open," he said nudging her with his shoulder. If Emma stayed all weekend and he never got to grade the tests, he wouldn't have cared. Kids be damned, he thought. They could wait a couple extra days if it meant spending more time with Emma.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing your favorite little helper is here to help you. You know my Spanish is remedial at best, right? I took French in high school and college."

"It's okay. I have an answer key here. Most of it is matching and multiple choice. If you have any questions, just ask. I'll give you the Spanish I tests since they are the easiest. And yes, you are my favorite little helper, and also the sexiest," he winked.

"Uh huh….." she said returning a nudge to his shoulder with a laugh.

A couple of hours later, Emma had made her way down to the floor, sitting between the coffee table and the couch. She found it was easier to grade that way. She didn't see how Will could hunch over like that for so long. They had nearly finished them all. When she set the last test in the done pile, she turned to Will and asked, "What made you choose Spanish, anyways?"

"Well, I've always had a knack for it, really. My best friend growing up spoken Spanish fluently. His parents were born in Mexico. They lived next door, so I spent a lot of time over there and they'd teach me words. I always loved it. When I got to college, it seemed like a no-brainer. The funny thing is I went to Ohio State and majored in Spanish and he went to the University of Cincinnati and majored in English."

Emma chuckled, "That is funny. Do you get to see him much?"

"His visits his family a couple of times a year and will call me up. It's nice to catch up and to talk about the trouble we got into when we were young."

"I bet," Emma said genuinely. There's so much about Will's life that she didn't know, but she knew that time would remedy that. "Tell me something in Spanish."

"You want me to speak Spanish to you? No one ever cares to hear it. Not my parents, never Terri, and most of all, my students," he said with a pathetic laugh.

"Yes, I want to you to. It's a very attractive quality, Will."

Will had moved down to the floor to sit beside her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want," she said, breathlessly. She could already feel the heat coming from his body. Why did everything intensify a hundred times when he was close?

"No soy el dueño de este burro, lo rente.," Will recited.

"What did you say?"

"I don't own that donkey, it's a rental," he replied, very solemnly. Using all self restraint to keep from snickering.

"Will!" Emma exclaimed, laughing. "I should have known you wouldn't be serious!"

"Oh, you wanted something serious?" he questioned with a grin. "How about this, then?" he said as he grabbed her hand, "¿Qué harías si te besara ahora mismo?"

Emma looked in his eyes; she wasn't sure if she should take him seriously or not. Something could sound romantic or harmless, but be something completely different. Curiosity got the best of her though and she repeated her question, "What did you say?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

He didn't have to wait for an answer because her lips were on his promptly and fervently. He didn't know where this Emma was hiding, but if he knew talking in Spanish would have this effect, he'd have tried it forever ago.

When the kiss ended, Will pulled away and spoke, "Like that, huh?"

Emma's cheeks reddened; her eyes downcast. "No one's ever spoken to me like that before."

This declaration made Will angry, yet happy. Angry that no one could see the amazing woman that she is; happy that he is the one and only person to shower her with these sentiments. Just one look in her eyes and he was a goner.

"Say something else," she asked him.

"Mi hijo es un gángster sin corazón, y yo necesito un abrazo."

"All I got from that was 'heart' and 'need'," Emma said as she placed their linked hands on her heart, "but I don't know the rest."

Will leaned his forehead against hers and said, "My son is a cold-hearted gangster, and I need a hug." This time he couldn't contain himself and laughed.

"Will! You think you're so funny."

"Yes, yes, I do. And apparently you do too," he said as his hands made their way to her ribs.

"Oh, no! Not that again," Emma spouted between giggles. Her laugh was infectious. She tried to wiggle free from his tickling assault, but didn't make it very far before she was lying on her back with him hovering above her. His hands had somehow made their way under the hoodie. Her skin was so soft and so warm.

**AN: Got the Spanish phrases online. My Spanish is also remedial at best. Two semesters in high school and 3 semesters in college has taught me nothing. **

**Also, does anyone else wish he'd speak more Spanish on the show? I think it'd be sexy as hell. Well, in the right situation. **

**Thanks for reading, again,  
>-Jenny<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's been awhile. If you have no idea what the hell is going on, it might help to go back and reread the last chapter. Or not, this really has no plot. **

_How had they ended up here? Laughing. On the floor. Will was so close._

Emma leaned up and captured his lips with hers. She knew that would stop his tickling attack. And who wouldn't want to be kissed by Will? She knew there was nothing else she had experienced in the world that could compare to his delicious mouth.

Will's mind was going ninety to nothing; his senses on overload. All he could think about was that he was on the floor with Emma Pillsbury, kissing her like it would be last thing he would do on this earth. The intensity between them was palpable, clear and certain, either being able to or wanting to deny it. The next thing he knew his hands, obviously having a mind of their own, had made their way upward. He had barely made contact with the underside of her breasts when he jumped back, as if he had been electrocuted.

His back was against the couch once again and his hands in his hair, breathing heavily, "Oh my god, Emma, I'm so sorry."

Everything had happened so fast. It took Emma a moment to realize just where his hands had been. _Had I really not noticed? No, I noticed; I just didn't care. I wanted it. _

"Will," she started, but he kept running his hands through his hair and repeating, "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Will," she repeated, but he wasn't listening. Finally she grabbed his hands and made him look at her. "It's okay. What is it?" Why was he freaking out?

_When did their roles reverse? Why was she comforting me? This was weird. _Will was so worried that such an action would scare her and have her running for the hills. Why was _she_ not freaking out? He had touched her breasts. _Her breasts._ "Emma, oh my god, I didn't mean to."

"Mean to what?" she asked.

"I wasn't thinking and when I…..touched….I didn't know you weren't wearing anything…..under….." he trailed off.

She stifled a laugh, trying not to make him feel humiliated. "Clothes are in the dryer, remember?" she informed him with a smile.

Then the realization hit him that if she wasn't wearing a bra that means she wasn't wearing _any_ under…things. Now, he surely was beginning to hyperventilate. "I shouldn't have. Not without permission. I'm so sorry," he continued. He knew he couldn't just assume things were acceptable with Emma. Every action had to be treated with caution and carefulness. He tried earnestly to never act impulsively when around her because she was a creature of habit. His hand not getting that memo. She feared change, even in its simplest forms, though therapy had helped wonders in that department, he was still very wary about pushing her too far out of her comfort zone. He freaked out so fast thinking she was going to freak out, he didn't even get to enjoy the ever so brief caress. He looked back at her and her eyes didn't show any fear, discomfort, or disappoint. She was, however, smiling slightly and she looked _happy._ Content.

When she saw that he had momentarily stopped chastising himself, she gathered up her courage and said rather shakily, "Will, you have my permission." She wanted him to know she trusted him wholly and completely.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wasn't even sure he had heard it right. Did she like it? Was she not upset with him? "You're not upset with me?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Never," she responded and moved his hands, which were still entwined back under her shirt.

His eyes grew wide, his eyebrows raised, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Will, I want you to…." she whispered, then said with a wink, "but only if I get to return the favor."

The look on Will's was a mixture of shock and awe. He gave her his signature crooked grin and said, "Deal."

After their small, but delectable detour and several kisses later, Will tended to the rest of tests that needed to be graded. Emma went to the kitchen to scope out something for lunch. After rummaging around in the cabinets and cupboard, the only logical resolution was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It had been quite awhile since they had shared their favorite sandwich. Her mind often took her back to that day when they went halfsies. That was the day their relationship really started taking shape. So many things had happened since then. Some good, some bad. But it all didn't matter anymore, because they were finally together. And for the long haul.

Will entered the kitchen and brought her out of her reverie. "Ohhhh, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," he practically squeed.

"Will, you're giddiness is so cute." She couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable. If pb&js got him to smile like that, she'd fix him one for every meal for the remainder of their lives.

Getting out some fruit from the refrigerator, they both sat down at the table and enjoyed their lunch, discussing possible songs for the glee club. Will loved running ideas by Emma because she was honest, had good ideas, but mostly because she was a great sounding board.

Lunch finished, kitchen cleaned, Will suggested, "How about watching some TV? Or a movie?"

"Sounds perfect. We're content to not do anything productive today, huh?" she teased. She didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

"I guess that really depends how one would define productive, wouldn't it?" he played along with her joke.

"And how would you define it?"

"Hmm, let's see. How about waking up with the girl of my dreams, eating breakfast and lunch with the most beautiful woman on earth? And of course, grading tests," he added to give it an air of seriousness.

"How can I argue with that?" she responded, closing the gap between them and leaning up slightly to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, yeah, and kisses!" he added, excitedly. "That's very productive."

She giggled and led him into the living room where they snuggled up on the couch together.

"So, what do you want to watch? I'm sure there is a game on somewhere," he suggested, lightheartedly, knowing she wouldn't be interested at all in watching any sports event.

"You're funny."

"Oh, no good? Hmmm, Teen Mom? One of those model shows?" he suggested, not being serious as he scrolled through the guide.

"Stop! Right there. _Dan in Real Life_ comes on in 5 minutes," she suggested. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope."

"Oh, it's good. Well, I think so," she replied, modestly. They shared a lot of the same interests, but movies and television were always up for grabs. She liked crime shows, he didn't. He liked sports and the occasional cartoon, she didn't. "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"It sounds good, unless you'd like to go back to that Kardashian show….."

"No, no, this is good," she chuckled. "This movie has Steve Carell and Dane Cook in it. Oh, and John Mahoney from _Frasier_. He's great. I love that show."

He loved her excitement over little things. It was certainly delightful, especially since his days were spent in the same environment as Sue Sylvester. On a good day, she was still a basket case. Thankfully, he had Emma to offset Sue's crazy antics. "So, are you going to be quiet now so we can watch this movie?"

She poked him in his ribs and said, "Yes….."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "There, that's better."

Awhile later, Emma perked up a bit and said, "He's about to get pulled over. I love the policeman scenes."

The scene was short and seemed insignificant to Will. "We didn't even see his face," he claimed.

"Oh, he gets pulled over again," she responded nonchalantly. "We get to see him again."

They settled back into the movie and after awhile Emma said, "Here we go!" About that time, the cop had made his way to the window and Emma responded, "Look at him. He's gorgeous."

"So THAT is why you wanted to watch this movie? So you could ogle a man in a uniform, whom isn't all that in my opinion!" he mocked her with a grin. "I have half a mind to be jealous, Emma Pillsbury."

She laughed and entwined their hands together then brought them up to kiss the back of his. She loved that they could kid and mess around with each other and just laugh about it all. Humor was definitely one of Will's best traits. His smile and laugh could brighten any bad day or mood.

**AN: Part2: See what I did there?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I was/am very skeptical about this chapter. It really just came out of nowhere. I had no intention to have even the slightest bit of angst in this fic, but alas, here we have it. Just a little though. Those that are still reading I greatly appreciate it. **

Having never left the couch, their movie turned into two. They had made themselves comfortable with Emma sitting sideways with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs lay lazily across Will's thighs. As the credits rolled, Emma stretched and said, "Wow, I couldn't tell you the last time I watched two movies in a row."

"Yeah, same here. I've never had this much fun being lazy. I don't know about you, but I think I need some movement," he said with a chuckle.

"A little stiff, are ya, Will?" she teased.

His eyes widened in shock. Was she trying to be provocative or was she serious? He could never be certain. Deciding to err on side of caution, he moved her legs to the side and stood and offered his hand. "Care to dance, milady?"

"Of course," she said taking his offered hand. "Though I don't know how much of a lady I am wearing these clothes."

"A beautiful, insanely comfortable, lady?" he suggested. "Which reminds me; your clothes are still in the dryer." This was proof of the many small changes, Will thought. The old Emma would have retrieved the clothes immediately after they had dried, folded them, and put them away. Or in this case, put them on. The new Emma had been wearing his clothes the entire day with no indication of being uncomfortable with it. But to make sure he began, "Do you need to cha…."

"No, these are fine," she smiled. "Perfect, actually. They smile like you." Once she put the clothes on that morning she had no inclination to change anytime soon. "Is that weird?"

"You have no idea how _un-_weird that is, Em," he answered, walking over to docking station his iPod was resting in.

Emma could do nothing but beam. She didn't care if it was something as little has clothing.

"I have a special playlist. Songs that remind me of you, songs that remind me of us, songs I know you love. And I have to admit that a large chunk of it is Lifehouse," he said with a chuckle. He pressed play and walked to her and took her in his arms.

"Lifehouse, huh? I only know a couple of their songs. Songs I've heard on the radio. I have never given them much of a listen outside of that."

"Not a lot of people have. They have some of the greatest songs; the best lyrics."

"Well, I can't wait to hear them."

A few songs later, one of Will's favorite came up. He felt this was the perfect "Will and Emma" song. When the song started he began to hum, his mouth next to her ear. When the chorus came up he sang softly, "_You make it easier to be, easier to be me. It's hard to believe you make it easy_…."

He didn't stop after the chorus, he continued, "_It felt like the world fell from my feet, gave up on myself. You didn't give up on me, let myself go. You were still there, liking coming home, coming up for air. Yeah, yeah."_

Emma didn't know what to think. She felt it was a song she should be singing to him. No one in her life had made her feel as at ease as Will has and does. When Carl left, Will was there to pick up the pieces. He was there when she was at rock bottom and was worn down from the tiresome effects of her OCD. He was her _home_, her _air_. Words, she needed words. She couldn't even begin to articulate what she needed to say, so she just pulled him closer, bringing their bodies into a secure embrace.

A couple of Elton John and Dave Matthews Band songs later, another song began to play and Will pulled away immediately. "Damn, I forgot this one was on there..." he claimed as he walked over to the dock to change the song. He didn't want Emma to hear this one. It was a song he listened to on repeat during the "dark days" when she was married and they weren't talking.

"Wait, what?" Emma was confused. She followed him and grabbed him by the arm. "No, Will. Leave it alone. Don't change it."

"Emma, I don't know if I can listen to this song. It brings me back a really low point in my life."

"Please, Will…." she pleaded. She had to listen to it.

How could he not give her what she wanted when she spoke like that? He reached over and pressed the button to take it back a song. The soft melody began and he took her back into his arms. They swayed as the lyrics began,

_How long have I been in this storm?  
>So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form<em>_,  
>Water's getting harder to tread,<br>With these waves crashing over my head._

After the first few lines, Emma knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from coming.

_If I could just see you__,  
>Everything would be all right.<br>If I'd see you,  
>This darkness would turn to light.<em>

Will whispered the second part of the chorus. She could hear the emotion in his voice.

_And I will walk on water__,  
>And you will catch me if I fall,<br>And I will get lost into your eyes.  
>I know everything will be alright,<br>I know everything is alright._

Emma's few tears turned into a full cry, but she didn't move. She let them stream and fall down her face. She knew that time in their relationship wasn't easy for either of them, but to hear it brought up through song gave way to new emotions and full realization hit on just how bad it was.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown__,  
>So why am I ten feet under and upside down.<br>Barely surviving has become my purpose,  
>Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface<em>

Will was crying in earnest now, but his singing never faltered as he finished the song.

_If I could just see you__,  
>Everything would be all right.<br>If I'd see you,  
>This darkness would turn to light.<em>

_And I will walk on water,  
>And you will catch me if I fall,<br>And I will get lost into your eyes,  
>And I know everything will be alright.<em>

_And I will walk on water,  
>And you will catch me if I fall,<br>And I will get lost into your eyes.  
>I know everything will be alright,<br>I know everything is alright._

_Everything's alright,  
>Yeah, everything's alright. <em>

They stood there, unmoving, throughout the next few song. Will finally leaned back and looked down. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She was too ashamed to. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head, so she was looking at him. His hand rose to her cheek and he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "It's okay," he said, his voice sounding like gravel.

"No, it's not," she responded, a fresh wave of tears running down her face. "How could I do that to you? It's unforgiveable."

"Shhh, Emma, no more tears. It doesn't matter. You know why? We're here. Right now. And I love you."

"I love you so much, Will."

"That's all that matters, right?" he said. She didn't looked too convinced, so he repeated it again, "Right?"

"Right," she said and they embraced again.

Will rubbed his hand against the back of her head, a comforting gesture he learned early in their relationship."I'm so sorry I ruined this night for you, but I think I can make it up to you."

"You didn't ruin anything," she said seriously. "Please don't think you did."

Will let go of her and walked back to his iPod and skipped through the tracks until he came across the song he wanted. The song began and he walked back to her. "You consume my thoughts every time I hear this song."

As the words began to emerge from the speakers, Will took her back into his arms as close as he could, and he began to sing,

_Find me here,  
>And speak to me.<br>I want to feel you,  
>I need to hear you.<br>You are the light,  
>that's leading me,<br>To the place,  
>Where I find peace again.<em>

_You are the strength,  
>That keeps me walking.<br>You are the hope,  
>That keeps me trusting.<br>You are the light,  
>To my soul.<br>You are my purpose  
>You're everything<em>.

Will's favorite part of the song was the chorus, which he made sure to sing louder and closer. He needed her to know.

_How can I stand here with you,  
>And not be moved by you?<br>Would you tell me,  
>How could it be,<br>Any better than this?_

Those lyrics really resonated with Emma and she smiled slightly and whispered, "Oh, Will." She couldn't think of anything better than this, being in Will's arms.

_You calm the storms  
>And you give me rest.<br>You hold me in your hands,  
>You won't let me fall.<br>You steal my heart,  
>And you take my breath away.<br>Would you take me in,  
>Take me deeper now.<em>

Will sang the chorus to her again and the full band came in and gave the song so much power. It gave her goosebumps as the band repeatedly sang, "_Cause you're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything,_" until the song ended.

"Will, that was beautiful."

**AN2: Anyone wondering what these songs are, they are **_**Easier to Be**_**, **_**Storm**_**, and **_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse. I find myself thinking of Wemma quite frequently when I listen to their music. Y'all should check them out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This was actually supposed to be a one-shot I was never going to publish, but after some thought and one awesome reader (littlered1324 on tumblr!), I decided to tweak it a bit and add it to this story. It's a lot more risqué that what I'm used to writing, so I just wanted to throw that out there. Those still following the story, I love you. **

**The rating is going up on this chapter (T/Slight M) as well, so kiddies, don't read. **

After dancing, they decided to order in supper from Breadsticks. It was an Emma friendly restaurant and thanks to Coach Beiste's declaration, they wouldn't have to leave the comfort of Will's apartment. Dinner finished, they cuddled up on the couch again and talked, the television playing unnoticed in the background. They really were content to just be together and as close as they could, but Will was unsure whether she had planned to go home. She had made no mention to it either way; not that he wanted her to go home. She could stay there as long as she wanted, but he couldn't help but wonder. Curiosity getting the best of him, he finally asked, "Stay with me again tonight?"

"Geez, Will, I was beginning to think you would never ask," she teased, nudging him in the side with her knee.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. I guess I temporarily forgot you don't actually live here. We've been inseparable since yesterday afternoon and it just feels so good. So right."

"I can't remember the last time I have had so much fun. Thanks, Will," she replied. She couldn't believe how much she didn't want to leave. Ever.

Eventually conversation slacked off and Will picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Hallmark was having a _Frasier_ marathon. How perfect could that be? Emma had said she loved that show not hours before. Several episodes in, he noticed that she had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to move her. He shifted to a more comfortable position and continued to watch. He thought this Niles character was pretty funny. A lot like his very own Emma. Had she ever made the connection before? He's finicky, a germaphobe, and had his own OCD tendencies. But there were also positives such as, his wit, he is always impeccably dressed, and is also a counselor.

After awhile, Will himself started to nod off. He maneuvered himself out of Emma's hold and stood up. He wasn't sure if he should wake her or carry her sleeping body to the bedroom. Deciding on the latter, it wasn't as if they had not just shared a bed the night before. When he bent down to pick her up she began to stir and mumbled something incoherent. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before she was able to keep them open. "Will, what are you doing?"

"Going to bed. We both were falling asleep," he chuckled. "Well, I was falling asleep. You were asleep."

When he stepped into his room, she said jokingly, "Ya know, I can walk now."

"Just room to room service, love," he stated sitting her down on the bed and kissing her forehead.

"I need to brush my teeth."

How could he have forgotten that she needed to do that? "Of course, of course."

"Also, could I borrow some more clothes that aren't so...puffy and warm?" she asked looking down at the baggy clothes hanging from her body.

He laughed and went to his dresser and pulled out another t-shirt and a pair of his boxers and handed them to her.

"Thanks. This will be a lot more comfortable to sleep in."

While Emma was in the bathroom Will slipped into one of his undershirts and pajama pants and waited for her to finish up. Their teeth brushed, they settled in bed with Emma insisting Will remove his shirt. (Why did he even bother to put it on?) For awhile, they only laid there facing each other. Neither one as tired as they had been before. "Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Was just thinking how perfect my life is at this moment. How I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And it's all because of you."

Emma didn't know how to respond to that. How could she put into words how he made her feel? She couldn't think of any, but she did know she could show him. She leaned in and whispered slightly against his lips her favorite four letter word, "Will," then she kissed him passionately.

Their kisses went back and forth for several minutes. They just couldn't seem to get enough. Finally Emma pulled back a little, "I want more, I just don't know what. And I know I'm not quite ready for everything, but I want more," she whispered shakily. This was the first time she had been completely honest to him about her wants. Her needs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sure he had wanted more, but he knew he couldn't rush things with her. He never knew exactly what would be considered "too far" so he kept his actions very chaste. "You know all you have to do is say so, sweetheart."

"I know, I just….I'm sorry I can't be normal," she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. She didn't understand why she had to be so awkward. She loved Will so much and didn't want to be this way around him. But she always had to take the safe option and that was hiding her feelings and hoping they worked themselves out. She realized that wasn't fair to her nor Will. Her therapy had helped her to become more straightforward truthful about her feelings.

"We don't have to go from zero to sixty in two seconds, Em. We can work up to it. There are things we can do, together, to make you more comfortable with intimacy. Things we can do to make you more comfortable with your body. And mine. You just have to be open and honest with me. Tell me what you are feeling. Tell me if you don't like something or if you do like something." He knew it was difficult for her to speak frankly about anything sexual, because she was so repressed in that area, not to mention, inexperienced. He only wanted her to know that he loved her, all of her, mind and body. "We can start off with little things and see where it goes."

"Little things?" she questioned. She liked that suggestion. She should have known better to question his motives, because he wouldn't steer her wrong. He knew her better than she knew herself most of the time. "Like what?" she continued, interest increasing.

He moved his hand up to her face, brushing her hair aside, and said, "Touching, for one. Me touching you, you touching me, exploring each other, pleasuring each other. We can bathe together, shower together, sleep together….naked."

Emma drew in a breath and shielded her eyes.

Will realized he might have went too far with his statement, but recovered quickly, "Not all at once, Emma. Not at once. We can work our way there. Whatever you need."

She let out the breath she was holding then sighed in relief.

Will continued, "It is a way to get you more at ease with the intimate side of our relationship, because I know, deep down, you want it as much as I do, you're just scared. I don't want you to be scared of me, ever, Emma."

"I could never be scared of you, ever," the look in her eyes unyielding. "My insecurity just gets the best of me."

Will cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "You've come so far already. I don't think I tell you how proud I am of you as often as I should. To be able to lay here with you, hell, to be here period, is a dream come true."

Emma felt the warmth spread throughout her body. He always knew what to say to her to make her heart flutter. "You always know exactly what to say. I wish I did."

"There's no knowing what to say; I'm simply speaking from the heart. What is your heart saying right this instant?" he asked her.

"I love you," she responded without skipping a beat.

Will couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

She blushed and answered shyly, "No, it wasn't."

"So, if you love me and I love you, why worry?" he inquired further. Maybe if they thoroughly talked it out it would make it easier. He knew she would feel better afterwards, if she could just get it off her chest. She was such a bottler, never letting her emotions out until she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"What if I'm not good enough?" she replied, pitifully.

Will let out an exasperated breath and kept eye contact with her. "I really wish you wouldn't say or feel things like that. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. I don't want to imagine it with anyone else. You are my one and only, Em."

She hesitated and said, "Can I reiterate that my insecurities get the best of me?"

He chuckled and posed a question, "Anything I can do to take your mind off it, then?" He waggled his eyebrows trying to lighten the mood.

Emma couldn't believe her good fortune. There, lay beside her, was the most incredible man ever. Not to mention, adorable. His smile alone turned to her mush. How was she supposed to think coherently when he looked at her like that? "Kiss me?"

"Certainly," he responded, closing the gap between them. He greeted her soft lips with tenderness; his movement slow and deliberate. He wanted to convey just how much he treasured her.

Emma responded in kind. She could devote her whole life to this – kissing Will. How could anything possibly be better? She tilted her head to give him better access and deepened the kiss making him groan deep within his throat. She couldn't help but smile at the effect she had on him.

He felt her smile against his mouth and he leaned back and teased, "Proud of yourself, huh? You like turning me into a primordial, animalistic, brute?"

She gave him her best one thousand watt smile and nodded her head yes. She would take Will anyway she could get him. Primitive, silly, passionate, serious, it didn't matter because all these were an amalgamation of Will. She wound her hands around his neck, playing with the curls on the back of his neck and kissed him again.

He broke away from her lips, but continued to kiss a path across her cheek to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe then sucked on it gently. She moaned then angled her head to encourage him to continue. He trailed featherlike kisses down her neck. He knew she'd appreciate the lack of love marks on her neck the next morning, for it was too hot for turtlenecks. He knew he was on the right track when he kissed and nibbled his way across her collarbone, because he felt her hands constrict on his biceps, her nails barely digging into his skin.

Emma couldn't imagine a time in her life she had felt so loved. It was good to know that his mouth was also multitalented; he was making her feel like heaven. She gripped his upper arms, one of her favorite parts of his body. When they had started dating it was the first thing she noticed about him. She mostly only saw him in button down shirts, so that first time she saw him in a snug t-shirt, she was done for; all she could do was stare. He was so strong. So sexy.

Will brought her out of her reverie and said, "You trust me, right?"

"With all of my heart," she responded.

Will, who had just been leaning over her, moved so he was straddling her thighs, being careful not to put any weight on her delicate frame. He looked down at her and he could tell she didn't know what to do; her arms lying tensed against her body. He picked up one hand and brought it up to his face. He kissed her knuckles and whispered, "Relax, sweetheart," then did the same with her other hand. He could feel some of the stiffness leaving her body. "It's just you and me."

He placed her arm back down beside her then ran his hands from her hips all the way up her ribs on both sides. He lifted the ratty old t-shirt up an inch and he heard her gasp. He ran his fingers across the pale skin of her lower stomach, across the waistband of the boxer shorts she was wearing. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her and she nodded her head, eyes shut tightly.

"Em, open your eyes. I want you to watch me." He wanted her to not only feel, but see what he was doing was completely and totally natural. He wanted her to see that everything was okay.

She opened her eyes and when she met his all she saw was love. She moved her hands to his and guided the shirt up higher. She was letting him know it was alright to continue.

He inched the shirt up so it was just below her breasts, exposing her entire stomach. He moved his fingers down her side then circled around her belly button. Then he brought his head down and kissed the area right under her navel. He heard her gasp and the goosebumps form across her body. He looked up from his position and much to his surprise her eyes were still locked on him.

Emma brought her arm up and ran her hand through his hair, from temple to around his ear to the back of his neck, resting there. She hoped that would convey encouragement. She had apparently loss the ability to speak, so her actions would have to do her talking for the time being.

Since there seemed to be no stop light within sight, Will continued his ministrations on her stomach. He kissed higher and higher. When his nose made contact with the rolled up t-shirt, he paused. Would that be too much? Did he dare move the fabric higher? She seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, so he decided it was now or never. He gently moved the shirt up over her breasts, exposing her to him for the very first time. His breath caught and he didn't want her to think he was ogling her. Before she changed her mind and recoiled, he whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Emma let out the breath she was holding. She had always been insecure about that area of her body. She wasn't as ample in that department as women he was accustomed to. She was relieved to see that he didn't seem to care; that he liked what he was seeing.

He cupped her breasts nicely in his hands, making sure to not squeeze. He didn't want her to think he was manhandling her. He ran his fingers along the underside of each breast then around the swell of their side then circling her taut nipples. He loved the way her body was responding to his touches. He also felt a little egotistical to know he was the only man to make her feel this way.

He entwined their hands and brought them up so they were resting next to her head. He lowered his head and nuzzled the area between her breasts. She smelled exquisite; like his soap and her own sweet self. He kissed his way her to nipple, taking the bud into his mouth and sucking gently. She bucked against him, squeezing their interlinked hands. When his tongue lapped around her nipple he heard her groan in pleasure. He couldn't help but feel satisfied that he was actually doing something right; something so erotically right. He turned his attention to her other breasts and gave it the same treatment. She arched her body against his and whimpered, "Oh, Will…" Yes, he was definitely doing something right.

After giving her other breast a substantial about of attention, he withdrew his hands from hers and pulled her shirt back down, covering her breasts and stomach once again. He returned to his position beside her and looked her in the eyes then he brought his lips to hers once again. When they broke away, he said, "Hi."

Emma responded, dreamily, "Hi."

**AN2: Oh, yeah, I forgot, I love me some Frasier. G'day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter didn't want to come out then bam, done in an hour. I don't get it. I'm glad I don't do this for a living. I know some author's notes are annoying, but you'll have to indulge me for a minute. I have found some typos (bane of my existence) and a couple of continuity errors throughout this story, so you'll have to forgive my ignorance. As I stated, I don't do this for a living. Thank god, right? And also, I never put a disclaimer when I started this tail, so yeah, I don't own any of these characters and what not, I just like to play with them a little. This story is on the downhill now. I anticipate one, maybe two more chapters, and an epilogue I have already written. Those still following, gracias. **

The next morning Will awoke before Emma did. He watched her sleep and just basked in the glory that was her. He couldn't help his wandering mind, his thoughts drifting to the night before. To be close to her in that way was amazing. She had been nervous at first, but relaxed and welcomed it. He hoped she wouldn't wake up with regret this morning. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect, because this was a first. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. There was no need to concern himself with it quite yet. He could simply be overanalyzing.

The morning sun shone through the curtains and made her hair glisten even more than usual. The small smile on her lips made him wonder what she was dreaming. Her hands tucked neatly under her cheek. He knew this was the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life; waking up with her body next to his. He hoped soon, he wouldn't, they wouldn't, have to spend another night apart.

He saw her start to stir and quickly closed his eyes. He didn't want her to catch him staring at her. He wasn't sure how she'd respond. It was better to ease into these things, especially after last night. He decided to give her time to think about what had happened and hope he hadn't scared her off. He laid there motionless for several minutes. Had she fallen back to sleep? Did he dare take a peek? He then felt her move and his breath caught. Would she leave?

Emma's eyes fluttered open, slowly waking up. It took her a couple of minutes to finally hold her eyes open, the sun shining in her face. She moved slightly and diverted her gaze to the sleeping figure next to her. Her heart immediately swelled thinking about what had conspired between them several hours ago. She reached over and rested her hand on his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing his lips. The lips that sang such beautiful words to her and did such sweet things to her body the night before. She felt the stubble against her hands. Did he not shave when he had nowhere to go? She didn't care. It was sexy. Virile. She ran her thumb across his chin dimple and grinned to herself. She wondered if he still had his "butt chin" t-shirt. She still had her OCD one. She could never get rid of it or throw it away because it was a constant reminder of the progress she had made and where she was now. She leaned forward and ever so gently kissed it and whispered, "I love you."

Will relaxed when he felt her hand caress his cheek then his lips. A mental fist pump was definitely in order. He could hardly contain his excitement, but wanting to hold out a little longer to see what else she would do, he remained still. Then she kissed his chin and told him she loved him. How could he not respond to that?

He slowly opened his eyes and she was staring at him, a shy smile across her face. "Good morning, sunshine," she spoke, running her hand down his neck to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

"Good morning, love," he responded with affection, but then a bit hesitantly asked, "May I kiss you?"

"Will, you don't ever have to ask that."

"I just wanted to make sure after last night." He wasn't going to assume anything. Reassurance never hurt anyone. Better safe than sorry was his motto when it came to Emma.

"Last night was wonderful. You were wonderful."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because that was the most amazing thing ever."

Emma took the initiative and leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. It didn't take Will long to return the passion and deepen the kiss. Emma broke away from the kiss, but then trailed her lips across his stubbly cheek then his neck. When she reached his delectable collarbone, he groaned. She smiled at the knowledge that she could make him feel the same way he made her feel.

"Em…." he said running his hands through her hair.

"Shhh," she replied pushing his shoulders back against the mattress and straddling his hips. It was now her turn to show him how much she loved him.

He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with her position. There was no hiding his _reaction_ with her sitting on him like she was. The night before he was able to keep his erection from brushing against her. This was something he was very unsure about, but surely she had to know the effect she had on him. If not, she would soon because he was already half way there.

She cupped his cheeks then slid her hands down his neck then down his chest all the way down his stomach. She had no idea what she was doing, she just wanted to feel him. Touch him as he did her. He then ran her hands over his biceps, taking in a breath then biting her bottom lip. He was so strong. If she had her way, he'd never wear another long sleeved shirt again. She ran her fingers across the muscles and marveled at the feel of them flexing under her touch. She leaned down and kissed her way from his shoulder to his elbow, then did the same to his other arm.

When she brought herself back up she dared to glance at his face. He was staring at her intensely, deeply. It was a look of complete and total adoration. He couldn't summon the words to describe the way she was making him feel. He also couldn't stop his hands from resting on her exposed thighs. He stroked the inside of her thighs up and down and she whimpered, her hands latching onto his pecs. Before he realized his hips bucked forward.

She felt his arousal against her and it made her feel hot. _Wanted._ But it also made her nervous. He didn't make her uneasy, what it signified did. As if he could read her mind, he rotated them back to their lying positions.

Small steps. He was so full of pride that and her courage for stepping out of her comfort zone to show him her love. There was nothing so satisfying in the world. He looked at her beaming.

"I love you too, ya know?"

"I know," her tone blissful.

They spent the majority of the morning snuggled up talking and dozing off and on. Emma awoke to the smell of coffee and the shower running. She supposed she should get up. Though, she would have been perfectly content to spend the entire day in bed with Will. She knew she would have to eventually go home today because she had to get ready for the work week ahead. One of the many cons of being a responsible adult. She got up and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. It smelled delicious. A cup and the non diary creamer were already sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot. Yep, he was definitely the sweetest man ever. She grinned as she made her coffee and walked to the laundry room to retrieve her clothes. When she approached the dryer, she saw where they sat on top of it, neatly folded. Okay, so not only was he the sweetest man ever, he was also the most thoughtful. She had hit the jackpot, for sure. Carl never folded her laundry or made her coffee. He had always insisted on having someone else do it. She replaced those thoughts immediately. She wouldn't ruin this perfect morning, perfect weekend, on him.

When she returned to the bedroom Will stood bare chested buttoning his jeans. She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the coffee and folding my clothes."

He blushed. "You're welcome, but where is my coffee?" he teased.

She surprised him by offering him her cup and saying, "Here, have some of mine."

"Wha…Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I could go make you a cup, but since I'm about to get in the shower, it'll be cold by the time I get out. Wouldn't it make sense if we just finished it?" she suggested.

He took a drink and said, "I need to find a shirt," handing the cup back to her.

"You don't _have_ to," she emphasized. "I'm rather enjoying the view," she said waggling her eyebrows above her coffee cup. She was unquestionably enjoying the view. He had just the right amount of hair peppering his chest and stomach. Not to mention, he hadn't shaved this morning either.

"Emma Pillsbury!" He laughed and she joined in. He walked over to his dresser to get a shirt and she followed. "So, which one?" he inquired. He had shirts of all different colors. He looked spectacular in grey, but she went with a red Ditch Plain. She had seen him wear it to school once under a jacket. "Perfect choice," he said as he slid it over his head.

Yep, perfect indeed, Emma thought. She handed him the coffee cup and said, "Shower time."

"Okay, maybe when you finish we can go out and get some brunch?" he suggested. They hadn't left the apartment the entire weekend.

"Sounds great," she replied as she sauntered to the bathroom.

**And to just throw it out there, how in the world do you folks distinguish between the words "lay" and "laid"? That's gotta be the hardest thing for me. Grilled Cheezus. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Only I can make a typo while bitching about typos. It's a sickness. This is it, folks. I know this last part seems a little rushed considering the other chapters, but 11 chapters is quite a lot for one blasted weekend together. I have an epilogue that I will post probably this weekend or early next week. Those that have followed this story from the beginning (or not), I love you all. This has been quite an experience. (That I probably won't EVER repeat!) Thanks to the lovely Tori who was an encouraging factor throughout most of this. **

When Emma emerged from the shower she felt weird putting on clothes she had only worn two days ago. But thankfully, no one had seen her in them but Will, because she changed after school at home and went straight to his place. She also didn't usually go out in public without makeup, but being that her stuff was at home she would have to deal. She was beginning to feel a little self conscious about her appearance. She always put in more effort in what she looked like. Would Will appreciate her ordinary everyday look? No make up, hair in a pony tail, jeans and sneakers? Sure, that look on him was excellent, but she wasn't so sure she could pull it off.

Her fears were put to rest a moment later when he came into the room to check on her. The look in his eyes was enough to settle that insecurity. "Ready to go?" he asked, the smile spread brilliantly across his face. "There's a diner not too far from here, I thought we'd go to. If that is alright?"

"Yes, that's great," she responded, returning the smile.

Will grabbed her hand as they walked to his car. Once in the car and on their way, he asked, "I forgot to ask how your last therapy session went." They often talked about what went on during these meetings. He loved that she trusted him enough to share these private matters with her.

"Last week, I think I actually surprised her!" Emma exclaimed, obviously proud of herself. "She's not easily shocked, which I guess is good considering her profession."

Will grinned, "What happened?"

"Well, you know how we alternate session topics. We were discussing my "cleanybug" problems," Emma explained entirely with air quotes. "Well, I told her I had gone to the gas station and pumped the gas myself. Ever since I started driving I had never done it myself. Not once until 2 weeks ago."

Will was astounding. He had no idea. "Really? I never knew that. How did you manage to find places that weren't self-serve?"

"It was hard, but I found this little place on the opposite side of town that'd do it. It's completely out of my way, but until now, I just didn't care. Then one day after school, I saw that I needed gas and I drove to the first gas station I saw and pulled right up. I didn't even realize what I had done until I was standing in front of the pump and I didn't have a clue what to do," she finished laughing at the experience.

"Wow, that's great, Em!"

"Yeah, when I was telling Dr. Shane this, I'm not sure if she was surprised that I had never actually done it before or the fact that I just did it without thinking. She said that it was excellent progress because the action came naturally to me. I didn't over think it," she beamed.

They had arrived at the diner and got out of the car. Will grabbed her hand as they walked to the entrance. He nudged her shoulder with his own and said, "You know, that makes perfect sense now that you mentioned it. Any time we'd go somewhere in your car, you'd insist on getting gas knowing I would be the one to pump it!"

She giggled, "You fell right into my trap, William Schuester." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

When they walked into the diner, an older woman behind the counter told them they could sit anywhere. Will lead them to a booth in the corner away from the few other patrons in the place. Emma slid in and caught Will's arm before he sat opposite her. She looked up at him expectantly as she patted the space beside her. He sat down next to her and rested his arm behind her across the back of the booth. He could definitely get used to this.

He reached for a menu that was at the end of the table and stated, "They have the best pancakes here. My parents used to bring me here often when I was a child."

"Oh yeah? I have lived here for years and I never even knew it existed."

After the waitress came and got their drink and food orders, Emma snuggled closer to Will and said, "This is nice."

"Yeah, I can't think of a better way to spend a Sunday morning," he responded giving her a little squeeze.

They made small talk until their food arrived. Will didn't hesitate; he poured the syrup on his pancakes and dived right in. He glanced at Emma who was staring at her plate of fruit and toast then at his. He expected a look of disgust on her face, but her expression only showed jealousy. She glanced up at him, "Those look amazing."

He looked at her relieved then laughed, "You want to try some?"

"Just a small bite?" she questioned, looking pitiful. He cut off a small part and offered her his fork. She leaned forward and captured the pancake in her mouth. She mumbled, "Mmm, Will, that's fantastic. Make sure that I get those next time."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." He loved the idea that there would be a next time.

After a several minutes, Emma broke the silence, "I have been thinking about what we were talking about at lunch yesterday. About the glee club."

"Oh yeah?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I was thinking you should give Tina the solo. She doesn't get the spotlight at all it seems, and she has a wonderful voice. With Mercedes and Rachel, she kind of gets the back burner in a lot of the numbers. I think she could really shine, not to mention, she deserves the chance; she's been there since day one. And perhaps Artie and Quinn could sing the duet? Artie has such a wonderful range and I believe he could sing anything you threw at him. I understand completely if you hate it, but I just really think it would give you guys a winning edge."

"I think that's a wonderful suggestion, Em. I'll make sure to run it by the group tomorrow. See how they like the idea. Would you like to sit in since it is your suggestion?"

"Oh gosh, Will, what if they hate it? I don't think I could handle that."

"It'll be fine, I promise. Plus, I'll be there. Doesn't that count for anything?" he said, lightening the mood.

She nudged his shoulder and answered back teasingly, "I suppose."

They had spent the day walking around the mall just spending time with each other; enjoying each other's company. They were trying to make the day last longer, because they knew that once they arrived back at Will's she would have to leave. They both had to get ready for the school week ahead.

Will walked Emma to her car and kissed her on the forehead before she got in. When she sat down, she rolled her window down and he leaned forward with his arms crossed on the window frame. "Thanks for sharing your pretzel with me at the mall," she said, for lack of something better to say. She didn't want to leave and by the look in Will's eyes, he didn't want her to. This weekend clearly proved how much they wanted and needed each other in all aspects of their lives.

"Thanks for being my perfect and sexy little helper this weekend," he responded with a wink and grin.

"Thanks for saying ridiculous things to me in Spanish," she teased back.

"Thanks for letting me brush your gorgeous hair," he smiled.

"Thanks for watching _Frasier_ with me," she giggled.

"Thanks for dancing with me," he replied.

"Thanks for singing to me," she said, joyfully.

"Thanks for letting me show you how much I adore you," he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Thanks for being patient with me," she spoke softly, moving as close as she could to him with the door in their way.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He brought his head fully into her car and captured her lips with this own. He managed to maneuver himself so he could cup her cheek with one of his hands while he supported himself on the door with the other. She leaned further into his embrace, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Will finally broke away and leaned back to stare into her eyes. "Thanks for loving me," he said, licking his lips.

Emma stared at his mouth. (She did that a lot.) Then looked into his eyes and said, "I do, love you."

Later that night, Will was walking into this room to grab the remote from the top of the TV to watch the nightly news when his cell phone started chirping. Did Emma know he had set _Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me_ as his ringtone for her? He smiled at the thought of her being horrified at the notion then smiled wider at the fact of her cheeks blushing profusely. He hit "answer" and sat on the bed. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hi," she responded, delightfully. "What are you doing?"

"Just got in bed to watch the news," he answered. He never made a habit to watch it much until he started dating Emma. He liked to stay updated on the local news so he would be able to keep up with her conversations. She loved to discuss it and he loved making her happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can let you go…." she trailed off.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I'd rather talk to you any day. What are you doing?" he questioned back.

"I'm lying in bed, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice," she admitted.

"You can call me anytime. Anytime. Ten o'clock or three in the morning, it doesn't matter. I will always want to hear your voice."

Emma sighed into the phone, "Oh, Will."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Probably because I slept in your arms the last two nights and I am now officially spoiled," she chuckled.

"It was nice, huh?" he inquired. He didn't know how he was going to manage not having her lay beside him every night, either.

"It was, Will. And to think I was so scared at first. It all seems so silly now."

"You were so brave, Em. This weekend proved just how courageous and determined you really are. And it means the world to me that you chose me to share it with."

"Only you, Sunshine," she responded, yawning lightly into the phone.

"You're getting sleepy. Get some rest, okay? I'll see you in the morning," he said lovingly.

"Thank you so much, again, for this weekend," she replied.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, I love you."

Before he could hang up, she stifled another yawn and said, "I love you, too. So, next weekend my place?"


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**A year and a half later…..**

Emma walked into their apartment and sat down her bags. She called out, "Will, honey. I'm home," but all she was greeted with was silence. Will wasn't expecting her home until tomorrow, but she decided to cut the trip early and surprise him. He had to be home, because she saw his car. _Maybe he went for a run?_ She walked further into the apartment, setting her purse and keys on the coffee table when she heard a faint noise coming from her and Will's now joint office. She recognized his voice; he was singing.

She approached the open door and saw him sitting at his computer, wearing sweats, t-shirt, and a several day old beard. He was listening to his iPod, so that is why he didn't hear her enter. She wasn't trying to frighten him, but knew there was no getting around it. She tried waving her hands, but he was too engrossed with whatever he was doing on the computer. She walked up and stood behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Naturally, he jumped out of his skin and cursed loudly, flinging the earbuds out of his ears.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Will, it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you. You really shouldn't use those when there's no one here."

"No doubt," he replied, his heart trying to return to a steady beat. Then realization hit him, "Emma! You're home!" He picked her up and swirled her around.

"I decided to surprise you," she said, then followed up with, "Surprise!"

"I'd say! You surprised the hell out of me," he responded laughing as he set her down on the floor, but he never lost his grip on her.

They stood holding each other when Emma glanced up and saw the computer. There, on the screen, was the prettiest engagement ring she had ever seen. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She knew she wasn't supposed to see and it was too late to act coy.

Will leaned back and saw her reaction and said, "What? Emma, what is it?" Then he saw where her eyes were focused. "Oh," he paused. "Well, it looks like you aren't the only one with a surprise," he finished with amusement.

She couldn't remove her eyes from the computer screen. Her mind was racing. _Was this really going to happen? After two wonderful years together. Is he really going to ask me to marry him? Am I finally going to be Mrs. William Schuester? _

She finally moved her glare from the screen to Will. Will didn't think her eyes could possibly get bigger than they normally were, but he stood there and witnessed it.

"I know this is not the way I had it planned, but now is a perfect time as any," he said as he reached behind him to remove the piece of paper from the printer. He turned back to her, looked her deeply in the eyes, "You are my life. My entire life. I know that after both of our marriages, we were hesitant to jump into it again, and I think we've given it plenty of time. It's been 2 years and you still put up with me. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. And I don't want to. These have been the best years of my life and it's all because of you. Since I do not have the actual ring at the moment," he continued as he bent down onto one knee, "Emma Pillsbury, will you take this," he said smiling, "until I can get to the actual jewelry store, and become my wife? Will you marry me?"

Emma didn't hesitate, "Yes, Will. God, yes."

Will stood and embraced her with everything he had. He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "You've made me the happiest man alive," he beamed then kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, he said, "Now, how about I clean up and take you out for a celebratory dinner?"

Emma grabbed his hand and walked them out of their office, down the hallway, and towards their bedroom. When they stepped into the bedroom, Emma walked to the bed, unbuttoning her shirt along the way and said, "No, I have a better idea on how to celebrate."


End file.
